The King, the Girl and the Lion: With a Vengeance
by NarniaAndMiddle-Earth
Summary: Sequel to 'The king, the girl and the lion'. After the Gondorian-Narnian War, triggered by Sauron, Lucy rallies the opponents under her banner to fight the true enemy. Meanwhile, far to the East, noble lords dream of independence. But against them stands the might of Sauron. Will all hope be in vain, all dreams shattered, or will Sauron fall at last?


**Disclaimer: ****I don't own any of this! Lord of the Rings and everything it contains was originally the idea of J.R.R. Tolkien. Credits for Narnia and everything associated with it go to C.S. Lewis. The idea for this originally came from the video 'The king, the girl and the lion – Trailer' by Nonokun24 on YouTube. For the titles, I was inspired by the books by Tolkien and Lewis, and by 'A song of Ice and Fire' by George R.R. Martin and the work of Raymond E. Feist.**

**Author's note:** My dear readers! So great to be back =) And my thanks to everyone who read and/or reviewed 'The king, the girl and the lion'. I hope you'll follow this story as well!

Hey, terribly sorry… Let's say I haven't been bored. But I keep trying!

Well, here it is, then… The long awaited (too long awaited…) sequel to 'The king, the girl and the lion'. The war against Sauron.

'The king, the girl and the lion' has ended. But the war isn't over. The real war hasn't even begun. Sauron is yet to be defeated. But will he be?

Here I put a new 'Dramatis personae', because the one in 'The king, the girl and the lion' was somewhat outdated. Still, for a quicker glance at the most important characters, I can recommend the old one. This wasn't as much fun to write as an actual story and I don't suppose it'll be as much fun to read, but I'd advise you to read nonetheless.

This is meant to make clear some of the bonds between the characters and the functions of the individuals. Just to point it out: 'named' indicates a nickname, 'also named' another name. I can merely hope it worked…

**Dramatis personae**

**Good**

**The High Sixteen**

**The Nine Gods**

The Great Dragon, the god of the Easterlings (or: god of the Mangudai and the First Faithful), Patron God of Rhûn, Lord of Fire. Among the wise and powerful gods the wisest and most powerful. Fierce, courageous and sometimes ruthless. The embodiment of avenging justice.

- The Son of the Dragon. A separate entity, but he must always share a body with an Easterling – normally of the blood of the Shogunate. The Easterling who is one with the Son of the Dragon is meant to be King of Rhûn.

- The Knight Dragon. A separate entity, but he must always share a body with an Easterling – normally of the blood of the Shogunate. Normally the Son of the Dragon and the Knight Dragon are separated, but once, at the first Long Kai, they shared a body and were almost invincible together. The Dragon only sends the Knight Dragon to Middle – Earth in times of great need for the Easterlings.

Aslan, named the Great Lion, the god of the Centaurs, the Griffins, the Fauns, the Satyrs, the Talking Animals, the Red Dwarves and the Narnian Men, Patron God of Narnia, Lord of Gold. A wise, powerful god, brave but sedate.

The Seven Gods of the West, also named the Valar:

- Manwë, named Súlimo ('the Breather'; 'Lord of the Breath of Arda'), King of Arda, Highest of the Valar, Lord of Air. Wise and exalted, but sometimes too forgiving. Not concerned about his own fame or power, a true peacemaker, and at the same time the most prominent defender against Evil.

- Ulmo, Lord of the Waters. More concerned about Middle – Earth. Protector of life, even there where Evil rules. Terrifying, but a loyal friend to Elves and Men.

- Aulë, also named Mahal, Lord of Earth, Creator of Dwarves. He is a master in all trades, but first of all a blacksmith; it was he who shaped the lands. He longs for making new things of his own ad loves being praised for his skill. However, he's never jealous of another's work and asks and gives advice.

- The Fëanturi, Masters of Ghosts:

- Námo, named Mandos, Guardian of the Houses of Death. God of Death, who never forgets and knows the future, but only on Manwë's request speaks his sentences and judgments.

- His wife, Vaïre, named the Weaver. She weaves webs out of the past and uses them to decorate the Halls of Mandos. One of the Valier.

- His brother, Irmo, named Lórien, Master of Visions and Dreams. God of Sleep.

- His wife, Estë. The kind goddess who heals injury and fatigue. One of the Valier.

- Their sister, Nienna. One of the Valier.

- Tulkas, named Astaldo ('the Brave'). Courageous, strong and loyal, but neither wise nor interested in past and future.

- His wife, Nessa. Sister to Oromë. One of the Valier.

- Oromë, named Aldaron or Tauron ('Lord of the Woods'). Fond of trees and hunting. He loves Middle – Earth, and is one of Evil's fiercest enemies, of which he mercilessly hunts down all servants he finds.

- His wife, Vána, named the Ever-young. Sister to Yavanna. One of the Valier.

- His sister, Nessa. Wife to Tulkas. One of the Valier.

**The Seven Goddesses of the West**

The Valier:

- Varda, also named Elbereth, Lady of the Stars. Her power and joy are light.

- Yavanna, named Kementári ('Queen of the Earth'), Giver of Fruits. Goddess of trees and flowers.

- Her youngest sister, Vána, named the Ever-young. Wife to Oromë.

- Vaïre, named the Weaver. Wife to Námo.

- Estë. Wife to Irmo.

- Nienna. Familiar with grief as she may be, she never cries for herself, and she teaches compassion and persistency in hope. She strengthens the mind and makes wisdom out of grief. Sister to the Fëanturi.

- Nessa. Supple and fast. She loves dancing and deers. Sister to Oromë. Wife to Tulkas.

**The Free Peoples of Middle – Earth**

**The Union of the Free Peoples**

Lucy of the House Telcontar, First of that Name, named the Valiant, Liege of the Reunited Kingdom, High Queen of Gondor, Leader of the Union of the Free Peoples, Lady of the Elves, the Dwarves and the Men of Light, Queen of Narnia, Princess of the Lone Islands, Maid of Cair Paravel, Lady of the Fauns, the Satyrs, the Talking Animals and the Red Dwarves, Mistress of the Glistening Eastern Sea, Princess of the Noldorine Elves, Lady of the Dúnedain of the North. A nine-year-old girl. She leads the resistance against Sauron in the West. She is dedicated to her family and friends, and to her subjects. Brave if need be, kind and merciful whenever she can be, always with the best intentions.

- Her father, Lord Aragorn of the House Telcontar, First of that Name, named Elessar ('the Elven Stone') and Envinyatar ('the Renewer'), thought to be dead. A great warrior and a great ruler.

- Her mother, Arwen, named Undómiel, Queen Mother of Gondor, Princess of the Noldorine Elves. A concerned, devoted, loving mother, who learned several spells and the way of the typically Elvish scimitar.

- Her eldest adoptive brother, Peter of the House Pevensie, Third of that Name, named the Magnificent, by the gift of Aslan, by election and by conquest High King of Narnia, Lord of Cair Paravel and Emperor of the Lone Islands, Lord of the Centaurs, the Griffins, the Fauns, the Satyrs, the Talking Animals, the Red Dwarves and the Narnian Men, Master of the Clear Northern Sky, Prince of Gondor, Lord Marshal of the Army of the Free Peoples, Lord Marshal of the Gondorian Royal Army, Lord Marshal of the Narnian Royal Army, High Lord of the Armies, Prince Regent for the Armies of the East, Lord Admiral of the Narnian Royal Navy, Knight of the Most Noble Order of the Lion. A brave and skilled warrior, a loyal, protective brother and a responsible leader. He has Eastern blood, but is rather typical for a Narnian knight. A sixteen-year-old boy.

- Her adoptive sister, Susan of the House Pevensie, Second of that Name, named the Gentle, Queen of Narnia, Maid of Cair Paravel, Princess of the Lone Islands, Lady of the Centaurs, the Griffins, the Fauns, the Satyrs, the Red Dwarves and the Narnian Men, Mistress of the Radiant Southern Sun, Princess of Gondor, Lady Commander of the Narnian Royal Army, Grand Mistress of the Narnian Royal Archers. A fifteen-year-old girl. She is serious and dutiful, a little of a pedant, but loyal to her family and her Kingdom. She has Eastern blood, but above all a character of her own.

- Her youngest adoptive brother, Edmund of the House Pevensie, Sixth of that Name, named the Just, King of Narnia, Squire of Cair Paravel, Prince of the Lone Islands, Lord of the Griffins, the Fauns, the Satyrs, the Talking Animals and the Narnian men, Master of the Great Western Woods, Duke of Lantern Wood, Count of the Western Marshes, Prince of Gondor, Marshal of the Army of the Free Peoples, Knight Marshal of the Gondorian Royal Army, Knight Marshal of the Narnian Royal Army, Lord of the Armies, Prince Regent for the Armies of the West, Knight Admiral of the Narnian Royal Navy, Knight of the Noble Order of the Table. A thirteen-year-old boy. He is a mystery. Often cold and blunt, not rarely cynical, but publicly loyal, exceptionally valiant and honorable. In him, the Eastern blood lives most strongly.

- Her uncle, Elladan, Prince of the Noldorine Elves. Her mother's brother. A loyal protector, good fighter and wise man. Dry, cold and cynical at first sight, but a good man.

- Her uncle, Elrohir, Prince of the Noldorine Elves. Her mother's brother. Loyal, warlike and intelligent. Kind and open-hearted.

- Her grandfather, Elrond, named the Half-Elf, Prince of the Noldorine Elves. Her mother's father. Wise and powerful. A great warrior and sorcerer.

- Her great-grandmother, Galadriel, Lady of Lothlórien. Mother to her mother's mother. A wise, powerful Elvish sorceress.

- Her great-grandfather, Celeborn, Lord of Lothlórien. Father to her mother's mother.

- Her friends and protectors:

- Legolas, her father's friend and brother-in-arms, Prince of the Silvan Elves of Mirkwood, General of the Army of the Free Peoples. An unmatched archer and great knife-fighter.

- Gimli, her father's friend and brother-in-arms, son of the prominent Dwarf Gloìn, General of the Army of the Free Peoples. A fantastic warrior with both cutting and throwing axes.

- Gandalf, also named Mithrandir, Tharkûn and Incánus, named the Grey Pilgrim, her father's advisor. A powerful wizard and fierce warrior on occasion. In reality the Maia (lesser god) Olórin.

- His mount, Shadowfax, Lord of All Horses, once belonging to King Théoden the Old of Rohan (now passed).

- Her most important officers:

- Peter of the House Pevensie, Third of that Name, Lord Marshal of the Army of the Free Peoples.

- Éomer of the House of Eorl, First of that Name, King of Rohan, Lord of the Riddermark, Knight Marshal of the Army of the Free Peoples.

- Edmund of the House Pevensie, Sixth of that Name, Marshal of the Army of the Free Peoples.

- Daìn, King Under the Mountain, Lord General of the Army of the Free Peoples.

- Gloìn, Lord Captain of the Army of the Free Peoples under Lord General Daìn.

- His son, Gimli, General of the Army of the Free Peoples, directly under the Lord Marshal.

- Thranduil, King of the Silvan Elves of Mirkwood, Lord General of the Army of the Free Peoples.

- His son, Legolas, General of the Army of the Free Peoples, directly under the Lord Marshal.

- Boromir, son of Steward Denethor of Gondor, Knight General of the Army of the Free Peoples.

- His half-brother, Faramir, Prince of Ithilien, Lord Captain of the Army of the Free Peoples, directly under the Lord Marshal.

- Faramir's cousin, Imrahil, Prince of Dol Amroth, Knight Captain of the Army of the Free Peoples, directly under the Lord Marshal.

- Brand, King of Dale, Lord Captain of the Army of the Free Peoples.

- Grimbeorn, named the Old, Lord of the Beornings, Lord Captain of the Army of the Free Peoples.

- Círdan, Lord of the Grey Havens.

- Oreius, Lord Captain of the Army of the Free Peoples.

- Kazar, Air Marshal of the Army of the Free Peoples, Commander of the Common Intelligence of the West.

- Her sworn protectors:

- The Evenstar Guard. 20 men and a Captain strong.

- The Royal Guard. A hundred men and a Captain strong.

- The Royal bodyguard, four men strong, was abolished by Lucy after the last had tried to betray her father and abuse her. Lord Aragorn personally killed his bodyguards and never replaced them. Lucy formalized the abolition.

- The Guards of the Citadel.

**The 'old Union' (from the foundation to the Sibling Treaty**

**Gondor**

Lucy of the House Telcontar, First of that Name, Liege of the Reunited Kingdom, High Queen of Gondor, Lady of the Dúnedain of the North.

- The other members of the Royal family:

- Lord Aragorn of the House Telcontar, First of that Name, called Elessar ('the Elven Stone') and Envinyatar ('the Renewer'), thought to be dead. Lucy's father.

- Arwen, named Undómiel ('the Evenstar'), Queen Mother of Gondor. Lucy's mother.

- Peter of the House Pevensie, Third of that Name, Prince of Gondor, Lord Marshal of the Gondorian Royal Army. Lucy's eldest adoptive brother.

- Susan of the House Pevensie, Second of that Name, Princess of Gondor. Lucy's adoptive sister.

- Edmund of the House Pevensie, Sixth of that Name, named the Just, Knight Marshal of the Gondorian Royal Army.

- Her most important nobles:

- Denethor of the House of Mardil the Faithful, son of Ecthelion, her Steward. The most important person in Gondor after Lucy herself and her family. Ready to act as Regent if need be. Old and proud.

- His sons:

- Boromir of the House of Mardil the Faithful, his eldest son and heir. Lord General of the Gondorian Royal Army.

- Faramir of the House of Mardil the Faithful, his second son, half-brother to Boromir. Prince of Ithilien, Knight General of the Gondorian Royal Army.

- Imrahil, Prince of Dol Amroth; Knight General of the Gondorian Royal Army. Cousin to Faramir.

- Caspian, Tenth of that Name, Prince of Telmar, Knight General of the Gondorian Royal Army, Protector of the Coasts, Warden of the South. Houses Aragorn, who is thought to be dead.

- Glozelle, General of the Gondorian Royal Army. His military advisor.

- Lord Sopespian. His right hand man.

- Her protectors:

- The Evenstar Guard, named after Lady Arwen and the jewel she gave Lord Aragorn; thus used as a metaphor for Lucy. Her personal bodyguard, established especially for her, absolutely loyal to Lucy and no one else. 20 men and a Captain strong.

- The Royal Guard. Formerly led by Captain Bergil, who fell in Narnia with many of his men. Replenished with picked soldiers from all of Gondor until their numbers were back to normal levels, it is one of the strongest and most reliable forces of the young Queen. A hundred men and a Captain strong.

- The Royal bodyguard, four men strong. Abolished by Lucy.

- The Guards of the Citadel. More or less equipped like the Royal bodyguard. However, they guard not the person, but the housing of Gondor's Monarch. The Royal bodyguard was traditionally recruited from their ranks, but their loyalty is not in question.

**Rohan**

Éomer of the House of Eorl, son of Éomund, First of that Name, King of Rohan, Lord of the Riddermark, King of Spear and Bow, Lord of Eorlingas, Lord Marshal of the Royal Army of Rohan, Knight Marshal of the Army of the Free Peoples.

- His uncle, Théoden of the House of Eorl, son of Thengel, First of that Name, named the Old, King of Rohan, Knight Marshal of the Army of the Free Peoples (now passed). His mother's brother. Fallen in Narnia.

- His cousin, Théodred of the House of Eorl, son of Théoden, First of that Name, King of Rohan, Knight General of the Army of the Free Peoples (now passed). He was never crowned, but he died after his father – and just like him during the Battle for Narnia. The only son to King Théoden. His death caused the second breach in the line of Eorl.

- His sister, Éowyn of the House of Eorl, daughter of Éomund, First of that Name, Princess of Rohan. A shield-maiden. She craves battle.

- His most important commanders:

- Grimbold, Lord of the Westfold, Marshal of the Royal Army of Rohan.

- Gamling, town major of Helm's Deep, Lord of the Helmingas, Defender of the Hornburg, Lord Captain of the Royal Army of Rohan.

- Háma, Commander of the Palace Guard.

- His son, Haleth.

- His people:

- Éothain, a peasant boy from the Gap of Rohan, 7 years old.

- Freda, his five-year-old sister.

**Erebor**

Daìn, King Under the Mountain, Liege of the Dwarves, Lord of Erebor and the Iron Hills. A wise, 250-year-old Dwarf. A powerful warrior.

- Gloìn, one of his greatest confidants. A fierce warrior.

- Gimli, son of Gloìn. A formidable fighter.

**Mirkwood**

Thranduil, First of that Name, King of the Silvan Elves of Mirkwood, Protector of the Woodsmen, Lord General of the Army of the Free Peoples. A wise and powerful lord, and a great archer.

- His son, Legolas, Prince of the Silvan Elves of Mirkwood, General of the Army of the Free Peoples. A wise and brave man, and an unrivaled archer.

**Dale**

Brand, son of Bain, son of Bard, named the Archer, First of that Name, King of Dale, Guardian of the Gates to Erebor, Lord Captain of the Army of the Free Peoples. Wise, kind and careful. A capable ruler and archer.

**The Beornings**

Grimbeorn, son of Beorn, First of that Name, named the Old, Lord of the Beornings, Lord Captain of the Army of the Free Peoples. A mighty warrior.

**Additions by the Sibling Treaty**

**Narnia**

Aslan, God King and Patron God of Narnia, named the Great Lion. One of the Nine Gods and the High Sixteen.

- Aslan's Faun Guard. A special corps of 500 elite warriors among the Fauns. The Guard is part of the Narnian Royal Army, but serves Aslan first.

- Peter of the House Pevensie, Third of that Name, named the Magnificent, by the gift of Aslan, by election and by conquest High King of Narnia, Lord of Cair Paravel and Emperor of the Lone Islands, Lord of the Centaurs, the Griffins, the Fauns, the Satyrs, the Talking Animals, the Red Dwarves and the Narnian Men, Master of the Clear Northern Sky, Lord Marshal of the Narnian Royal Army, High Lord of the Armies, Prince Regent for the Armies of the East, Lord Admiral of the Narnian Royal Navy, Knight of the Most Noble Order of the Lion. Sometimes shortened 'Pete'.

- His sister, Susan of the House Pevensie, Second of that Name, named the Gentle, Queen of Narnia, Maid of Cair Paravel, Princess of the Lone Islands, Lady of the Centaurs, the Fauns, the Satyrs, the Red Dwarves and the Narnian Men, Mistress of the Radiant Southern Sun, Lady Commander of the Narnian Royal Army, Grand Mistress of the Narnian Royal Archers. Sometimes shortened 'Su'.

- His brother, Edmund of the House Pevensie, Sixth of that Name, named the Just, King of Narnia, Squire of Cair Paravel, Prince of the Lone Islands, Lord of the Griffins, the Fauns, the Satyrs, the Talking Animals and the Narnian Men, Master of the Great Western Woods, Duke of Lantern Wood, Count of the Western Marsh, Knight Marshal of the Narnian Royal Army, Lord of the Armies, Prince Regent for the Armies of the West, Knight Admiral of the Narnian Royal Navy, Knight of the Noble Order of the Table. Frequently shortened 'Ed'.

- His adoptive sister, Lucy of the House Telcontar, First of that Name, named the Valiant, Queen of Narnia, Maid of Cair Paravel, Princess of the Lone Islands, Lady of the Fauns, the Satyrs, the Talking Animals and the Red Dwarves, Mistress of the Glistening Eastern Sea. Sometimes shortened 'Lu'.

- His father, Frank of the House Pevensie, Fourth of that Name, Lord Protector of the Narnian Freetowns, Lord of the Narnian Men, Lord Captain of the Narnian Free Human Army (now passed). A valiant warrior, fallen due to General Orwin in the time of the White Witch's tyranny.

- His most important officers and nobles:

- Oreius, Duke of the Eastfold, General of the Narnian Royal Army, Captain of the Royal Centaur Guard, Lord Captain of the Army of the Free Peoples. A Centaur. A fierce, brave and strong warrior. Peter's friend, protector and most entrusted military advisor.

- Kazar, Lord of the Griffins, Air Chief Marshal of the Narnian Royal Army, Captain of the Narnian Intelligence. A somewhat fearful, but loyal and capable Griffin who serves his liege.

- Tumnus, Governor of the Great Western Woods for King Edmund. Rather cowardly, but publicly loyal and not unintelligent.

- The Royal Centaur Guard. 50 of the finest Centaurs Narnia has to offer. Led by Captain Oreius. Armed with sword and shield.

**The Lone Islands**

Peter of the House Pevensie, Third of that Name, named the Magnificent, by the gift of Aslan, by election and by conquest High King of Narnia, Lord of Cair Paravel and Emperor of the Lone Islands, Lord of the Narnian Men, Master of the Clear Northern Sky, Lord Admiral of the Narnian Royal Navy, Knight of the Most Noble Order of the Lion.

- His sister, Susan of the House Pevensie, Second of that Name, named the Gentle, Queen of Narnia, Maid of Cair Paravel, Princess of the Lone Islands, Lady of the Narnian Men, Mistress of the Radiant Southern Sun.

- His brother, Edmund of the House Pevensie, Sixth of that Name, named the Just, King of Narnia, Squire of Cair Paravel, Prince of the Lone Islands, Lord of the Narnian Men, Master of the Great Western Woods, Knight Admiral of the Narnian Royal Navy, Knight of the Noble Order of the Table.

- His adoptive sister, Lucy of the House Telcontar, First of that Name, named the Valiant, Queen of Narnia, Maid of Cair Paravel, Princess of the Lone Islands, Mistress of the Glistening Eastern Sea.

- His most important officers:

- Drinian, Lord Admiral of the Imperial Navy of the Lone Islands, Admiral of the Narnian Royal Navy. A stubborn man, but unfalteringly loyal to his Emperor. A brave fighter and above all skilled commander at sea. He commands in practice the Dawn Treader, the flagship of the Narnian Royal Navy and the Imperial Navy of the Lone Islands.

- Tavros, Admiral of the Imperial Navy of the Lone Islands, Commodore of the Narnian Royal Navy.

- Rhins, an Imperial Marine under Admiral Tavros.

- Gael, his daughter. A seven-year-old girl. Protégée of Jarw – Tao, who occupies the Islands.

- The Imperial Guard. The only regular land force of the Lone Islands. 200 men and a Captain strong.

**Rhûn**

**The First Faithful**

The Shogun of the Rhûnhirrim, Master of the Brotherhood of the Faithful to the Dragon. A wise and noble warrior. The endeavor of the Brotherhood is to restore the ancient Kingdom of Rhûn. For that, however, Sauron's tyranny must come at an end.

- His Brothers:

- Jarw-Tao, sometimes called Tao, Shogun of the Jarw – Rhûnhirrim, Admiral of the Eastern Fleet. A man of 37. A brave and noble man and a devoted father. His Spirit is the Tiger.

- His son and heir, Jarw – Kandar, often called Kandar, Jogun of the Jarw – Rhûnhirrim, Heir to the Eastern Fleet. A 13-year-old boy. Fierce and valiant. A skilled and strong warrior, one of the top students at the Dragon Academy. A loyal and loving brother. His Spirit is the Tiger.

- His daughter, Jarw – Karnak, often called Karnak. An 11-year-old girl. Clever and careful, but above all loyal to her brother. Her Spirit is the Dragon.

- His brother-in-law and right hand man, Targutai, Captain of the Dragon Galley, flagship of the Eastern Fleet. A loyal servant to his Shogun and brother-in-law. A skilled fighter and above all a seasoned sailor, one of the few who can contend with the Imperial Naval Officers.

- A prominent Corsair Captain of Umbar. One of the few Men under Sauron's lordship, save the Easterlings, with a sense of honor.

- Xa-Moru, Daimyo and ar-quan of the Jarw – Rhûnhirrim.

- His protégée, Gael, a seven-year-old girl from the Lone Islands. Daughter of Rhins, an Imperial Marine under Admiral Tavros.

- The Shogun of the Taisho – Clan, 27th Shogun of the House Pevensie, Rightful Heir to All the House Pevensie. A wise ruler.

- His son, Thomas of the House Pevensie, Seventh of that Name, Jogun and Knight of the Taisho – Clan. A young man of 23. More interested in his Western roots than most of his forbearers, but at the core a true Easterling. By adding some concepts from Narnian chivalry to Eastern Bushido he has created his own, exceptionally strict ethos. Ethically he is intolerant and he only forgives rarely and with difficulty, but to Easterlings those are good traits. His religious tolerance on the other hand is remarkable, but not disapproved off. Calm and kind when he likes something or someone, cold and contemptuous when he doesn't. Fierce anger and lust for murder are unknown to him; he merely knows ice-cold hatred. In most cases he either approves or disapproves, and he does not easily hide his opinions. But most striking is his concern for those close to him.

- His friends and protectors:

- His friend, distant cousin and Blood Warrior, Steven of the House Pevensie, Fourth of that Name. A man of 25. A fierce, mysterious warrior who has chosen a spear as his own weapon. No one can truly understand him, but he is loyal to his protégé. His Spirit is the Tiger.

- His friend, distant cousin and Blood Warrior, Jeroen of the House Pevensie, First of that Name. A young man of 21. The fiercest of Thomas' Blood Warriors, unquestionably loyal and a skilled fighter, who has chosen a unique combination of two sticks, pointed on both sides, as his own weapon. Secretly in love with Maid Mariska, sister of his protégé Thomas, who is blood of his blood. His Spirit is the Horse.

- His friend, distant cousin and Blood Warrior, Rick of the House Pevensie, Fifth of that Name. A young man of 19. The only one of the three still in training at the Dragon Academy. Publicly loyal. Calm and calculating. He has his own ethics, but to those, in Eastern style, he clings tightly. As his own weapon, he has chosen the bow. His Spirit is the Ape.

- His daughter, Mariska of the House Pevensie, Third of that Name, Maid of the Taisho – Clan. A 19-year-old girl. She loyally serves her family and Clan. She is stubborn, enthusiastic and motivated; she will not easily abandon her ideas and do anything to see her goals achieved. Secretly in love with Jeroen of the House Pevensie, Blood Warrior to her brother. Her Spirit is the Cock.

- Her maid servant, Naveen. Orphaned and enslaved as a baby after the March on Darklings. The rest of her background – including the name her parents gave her – is unknown. Her new owners – the branch of the House Pevensie providing the Taisho – Clan with Shoguns – have refused to give her a name and told her to think of one for herself instead. Jogun Thomas bought her and gave her to his sister.

- His brother, Liam, Second of that Name, Knight of the Taisho – Clan (now passed). Fallen at the March on Darklings, which he had joined on his own hook.

- The Shogun of the Kaito – Clan. Recently widower. His lands are close to the Darklings', with whom he regularly has conflicts.

- His son and heir, Otani, Jogun of the Kaito – Clan. A 15-year-old boy. A valiant and generous noble, but – as happens more often with young men and with Easterlings – blessed with more sense of honor and courage than common sense.

- His Blood Warrior, Mikeru. A 14-year-old boy. Son to a Daimyo of the Kaito – Clan. A fierce and capable warrior. Engaged with Miako, sister to Otani, his protégé, who is blood of his blood.

- His daughter, Miako. A 13-year-old girl. Loyal to her Clan and family. A loving sister.

- Her fiancé, Mikeru. Blood Warrior to her brother.

**The Mangudai**

Kirzo, Khan of the Wolf People, Great Khan of All Mangudai, Defender of the True Faith.

**Evil**

Melkor, named Morgoth ('the Black Enemy'), the Dark Lord, Lord of the Darkness. Once the most powerful of the Valar; now a fallen god. Cunning and powerful with both mace and sorcery. After the fall of his fortress Angband he was taken to Valinor as a prisoner.

- His daughter, Jadis, named the White Witch, calling herself Queen of Narnia and Empress of the Lone Islands (now passed). Cruel and ruthless. A fierce warrior woman. Embittered because of the fact her father appointed Sauron in her stead as his successor. However, she was prepared to set that old resentment aside and aid him from Narnia in his conquest of Middle – Earth. That plan came to an end with her defeat and death on the battlefield of Beruna. Morgomir however, Sauron's contact at Jadis' court, managed to save several possessions of hers.

- His right hand man and heir, Sauron, 'the Abhorred', also named Gorthaur. Once a Maia – a lesser god – of Aulë.

- His prominent servant, Gothmog, Lord of the Balrogs, High Commander of Angband (now passed). He wielded a black blade instead of the fiery weapons the Balrogs usually prefer. Slain by Ecthelion, Elven Liege of Gondolin under King Turgon, in times long past.

- The Balrog of Moria (now passed). A lesser Balrog under Gothmog's command. Destroyed by Gandalf at the extinction of Sauron's servants in the North.

**The Realm of Sauron**

Sauron, named the Unnamed, Moraran ('the Black King'; 'the Dark Lord', 'the Dark One') and Kyofu, Lord of the Black Land, King of Mordor, God King of Harad, Supreme Leader to all Easterlings. Morgoth's successor. A great wizard, but he lost the capacity of taking other forms. He forged the One Ring. In his physical form his abilities for sorcery increase, and he is a powerful warrior on top of that. That appearance he lost along with the Ring, but his spirit has lost none of its potency. Cruel and cunning.

- The Witch – King of Angmar, Lord of the Nazgûl, Greatest of the Nine, Lord Marshal of the Armies of Sauron, Liege of Minas Morgul. Sauron's right hand man. A capable wizard and a formidable fighter.

- Morgomir, once Lieutenant of Carn Dûm. Right hand man to the Witch – King. One of the Nine. Formerly delegate to Jadis, calling herself Queen of Narnia and Empress of the Lone Islands, for the Witch – King and later for Sauron. Cunning and harsh.

- Gothmog, Governor and Lieutenant of Minas Morgul, General of the Armies of Sauron.

- Khamûl, Shogun to the Darklings, Governor of Rhûn for Sauron, Lord General of the Armies of Sauron. After the March on Darklings the Kaunsel of Lords deposed Khamûl as member and declared the Darklings were no longer to be considered Easterlings. Sauron however forced them to allow him at their meetings, although he lost his right to vote, and to grant him the right to speak. That case hasn't helped Sauron's – already doubtful – popularity among Eastern nobility. Khamûl's own behavior adds further fuel to the fire. Too wealthy to care for money anymore, he exclusively chases his cruel pleasures. Unfortunately for him the other Shoguns only very rarely share his ideas about what is amusing and what isn't. A barbaric, perverse ruler.

- Sûladan, the Serpent Lord, Lord General of the Armies of Sauron. A cunning liege and a fierce warrior.

**Mordor**

Sauron, named the Unnamed and Moraran ('the Dark Lord', 'the Dark One'), Lord of the Black Land, King of Mordor.

- His right hand man, the Witch – King of Angmar, Lord of the Nazgûl, Greatest of the Nine, Lord Marshal of the Armies of Mordor, Liege of Minas Morgul.

- His right hand man, Morgomir.

- His subordinate, Gothmog, Governor and Lieutenant of Minas Morgul, Lord General of the Armies of Mordor.

**Rhûn**

Sauron, named the Unnamed and Kyofu ('the Terror'), Lord of the Black Land, Supreme Leader of all Easterlings.

- Khamûl, Shogun of the Darklings, Governor of Rhûn for Sauron, Lord Marshal of the Armies of the East.

- His base of power of loyal followers:

- The Darklings. A repudiated Clan of Easterlings. They are responsible for the Coup of Sauron, also named the Fall of Rhûn. Apart from that they made themselves outcasts by not just defeating the 10 Clans who conspired against them, but destroying them as political entities.

- Some Daimyo and smaller Clans, generally considered traitors by the Easterlings.

- The slavers. They're only tolerated by most Shoguns because they, due to the heavy burdens Sauron imposes on them, can't miss the incomes from the taxes on the extremely profitable slave trade. Khamûl is their loyal customer and ally.

**Harad**

Sauron, named the Unnamed and Moraran ('the Dark Lord', 'the Dark One'), Lord of the Black Land, God King of Harad.

- Sûladan, the Serpent Lord, Lord Marshal of the Armies of the South. A tribal chief of the Haradrim. Rose to power thanks to Khamûl's intercession with Sauron, who placed all other Southrens under his command. In contrast to the repudiated Shogun, however, the tribal chief is mainly concerned with consolidating and extending his power.

- The Corsair Captains of Umbar. Less than reliable allies of Sauron. However, they fear the Dark Lord sufficiently not to defy him.

**The White Army**

Jadis, named the White Witch, calling herself Queen of Narnia and Empress of the Lone Islands (now passed). Morgoth's daughter. After the Valar defeated her father and Sauron took over his armies, she started to build her own army in the Northern Wasteland. With that army – the White Army – she temporarily took over Narnia, but Aslan and Peter defeated her.

- Orwin, Lord of the Minotaurs, General of the White Army (now passed). One of the most powerful Minotaurs in her army. Slain by Oreius.

- Ginabrik. A Black Dwarf. Her loyal servant, but also a fierce warrior. Slain by Susan.

- Maugrim, Lord of the Wolves, Leader of the White Pack, Captain of the Secret Police (now passed). Slain by Peter.

- Other creatures following Jadis:

- Werewolves

- Hags

- Ogres

- Flying Demons

- Giants

**Author's note:** Yeah, I know… An awful lot of characters. That's the whole meaning of this Dramatis personae: so you can always come back here when you're reading and you see a name and you think: 'Who was that again?' This hopefully contains the answer :)

I know, it's better if it's actually a story with something happening… I promise the next chapter will be =) It will also be the introduction of the most important Easterlings. Still, I hope you liked it a little.

One more thing I want to point out: Thomas is based on me, his sister on a former class mate of mine and his Blood Warriors on my three best friends ever, who are like brothers to me. Every chapter that contains them will first be sent to them for approval – just so I don't mess up too much =)

I hope next part will take less time! But I have to warn you: it's a… harsh… part… Let's just say at some points I had difficulty drafting it myself. But after that, it's mostly back to normal. Still, I'd really like you all to read the next chapter!

Please to review!

And, of course, I would like to recommend the videos on YouTube by Nonokun24 and EdwardElricGirl200, the trailers for the prequel.


End file.
